ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZeroTigress/The Ragnarök Theorist: The Curious Case of Oliver Hilpert
Hello Ragnarök fans and welcome to another scintillating episode of The Ragnarök Theorist, where I attempt to piece together the puzzling story of Ragnarök even though it threatens to be as disjointed with inconsistent continuity as the Transformers cartoon franchise. But enough about that! Onward to Midgard! Oliver Hilpert, the famous author of the bestselling novel The Crow of Fate and its prequel The Trace of Fate, is a very curious individual. He's well-known for basing his stories on dreams that he has, which seems to be linked to a peculiar ability of his that may suggest that Oliver is not your ordinary norman. In fact, I would be bold to say that he is in actuality an X-MEN! Kidding. But he's still a mutant. Remember a charred laboratory I mentioned in a previous Ragnarök theory? The one near Einbroch that burned down to the ground? This is where Oliver was "born," or rather, created. One of the scientists, name Eva, managed to save an artificial norman baby boy from the laboratory on the night it burned down. She raised the test subject until he turned 10 when he ran away from the cave they were living in. No one knows for sure what happened to the boy, but a mutant name Zid supposes that Oliver is the boy. But Zero, that's not enough evidence to link Oliver to being a mutant, you say! Au contraire, anonymous reader! Consider how when we made our way to the fairy city of Eclage, none other than Oliver showed up wearing a very odd outfit. Notice how Oliver came to Eclage wearing what's clearly a wolf pajamas jumpsuit. Who goes around wearing sleepwear in the city? And on top of that, towards the end of your little escapade with Oliver, he falls asleep and disappears! What this proves is that Oliver most certainly did NOT use a Dimensional Gap to travel to Eclage. Considering how he disappeared when he fell asleep and how he's known as the dreaming author, it stands to reason that he has an innate ability to travel between worlds by simply sleeping. This is no ordinary magic spell, this is a natural ability that Oliver possesses; an ability that surely must be a mutation that he's born with. Which can be even further asserted considering that all of Rekenber's laboratories are dedicated to mimicking the power of the gods. The Einbroch laboratory that Oliver surely was created in was focused on creating super soldiers and advanced weaponry. Hence why Eva referred to the experiment boy she rescued as perfect while Morriphen's Siria was imperfect, falling ill after Morriphen burned down the laboratory. Imagine what would've happened if Morriphen didn't burn down the laboratory and Rekenber discovered that Oliver was a perfect soldier? Rekenber would've surely cloned him and start the Ragnarök equivalent of the clone wars! But what does that mean for us adventurers? Since we had the same dreams as Oliver, does that mean we, too, could be Rekenber experiments? Thinking on it, when we enter the world of RO, we first land in the Training Grounds and (on a later update) end up on a boat to Izlude, so we're obviously not Rune-Midgarts natives. We're gifted with special abilities that seem to surpass those we help along the way. We've been able to do things that astonish the people around us. Who's to say we're not the same as Oliver and have some connection to the Heart of Ymir? RO2's premise for us being imbued with pieces of the Heart of Ymir may have had its basis in RO itself! But hey, that's just a theory. A Ragnarök theory! Thanks for reading! Postscript: And with that comes the end of The Ragnarök Theorist as compiled by me. If you guys have any concepts and theories worth investigating that wouldn't otherwise be covered by wiki articles, feel free to comment here with your suggestions. Otherwise, this series as written by me will be put on hiatus until I come up with more theories. Category:The Ragnarök Theorist